Four Seven Niner
This unnamed Pilot works for the special operations program Project Freelancer, under the call sign of "Four Seven Niner". She is usually seen piloting the Freelancers for missions in the prequel segments of seasons 9 and 10. During the Recollections, Four Seven Niner assists Washington through Recovery Command. Role in Plot Project Freelancer Pilot Four Seven Niner appears as the pilot of the evacuation Pelican for Freelancer agents North, South, and Carolina in the episode Number One. She appeared again in the next episode, Evacuation Plan, where she proved to be a very skilled pilot as she dodged Longsword missiles and gunfire, while maneuvring through an ice canyon. She makes it to the rendezvous and the Mother of Invention destroys the Longswords as she docks her Pelican. She is later seen to be the Pelican Pilot for one of the two Teams in the mission to recover the Sarcophagus. When Team A recovers the Sarcophagus, she comes in for extraction. However, before she makes it to the helipad ,the building is destroyed. She then picks up Agents Washington and Texas, as well as the Sarcophagus, in free fall. She leaves for the Mother of Invention with Washington and the package. Freelancer Missions .]] During a mission at the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station, Four Seven Niner escorted Freelancers Carolina, North Dakota, South Dakota, Washington, and Connecticut to the main hangar of an Insurrectionist space station. After their attack, the Freelancer team suspected the other Insurrection spaceships to have fled. However, the Staff of Charon, an Insurrection destroyer, ambushed the Mother of Invention and went into slipspace soon after, leaving behind a nuclear bomb. Four Seven Niner detected the nuke and warned everybody to escape. As the Mother of Invention made its escape, Four Seven Niner retrieved the Freelancers and made her retreat, barely escaping the explosion. Four Seven Niner was then seen preparing the Pelican to take several of the Freelancers on another mission to the Longshore Shipyards. When seeing York's AI, Delta, she moves to make sure that she understands what is coming onboard her ship and thinks he'll take her job. She questions him in order to ensure that he cannot fly a plane before allowing him onboard. Transfer to Recovery As time passed, Four Seven Niner was given the occupation of Recovery Command, speaking over the radio to organize various recovery agents for the Recovery Force. She gives Agent Washington (known at the time as Recovery One) his orders, and informs him of new incoming Recovery Beacons. She also gave Agent South Dakota (Recovery Two) her orders to deceive Agent Washington, which eventually led to her betrayal of Project Freelancer. She apparently has access to psych profiles and is high enough of a rank to order Freelancers. Four Seven Niner once again assists Washington on his pursuit of the Meta, providing support via radio for the first half of the season before the Meta cuts off communications. After Project Freelancer's crimes are discovered, the UNSC disbanded the faction and arrested all notable members, making Four Seven Niner's status unknown. Personality Pilot "Four Seven Niner" constantly makes smart remarks, never seeming to be without a witty comment or reply. She seems to work fairly well with others, bantering where applicable. She has very little tolerance for the stupidity of others, however, and has a tendency to use insults when someone moves a box to the wrong spot and in the middle of battle has been known to shut a door in a teammate's face when said teammate was distracting her from doing her job properly. She also appears to be quite a bit calmer in the cockpit than she is outside the cockpit. When Four Seven Niner is transferred to the Recovery Force, she seems to be bitter over this change of position (also hinted when she said, "Man, I would hate to have that guy's job", after contacting Command before a mission). She does her job professionally and seems to give a great deal of trust and respect to Washington, although initially there seems to be little respect between the two. Skills and Abilities Pilot Four Seven Niner is shown to have incredible piloting skills, being able to out-maneuver Longsword fighters in a Pelican troop transport and keep an exceptional degree of control over her Pelican while flying it pointed vertically. This is shown in Evacuation Plan, The Sarcophagus, and Fall From Heaven. Along with this, she seems to have good skills in communication as she was given the occupation of Recovery Command later on, where she gives instructions to recovery agents. Trivia *Four Seven Niner makes her first physical appearance in the Season 9 Trailer, piloting her Pelican to deliver an injured Agent Maine, along with Agent Washington and the Director, to the medical station, Angel on my Shoulder. *Four Seven Niner's call sign may be a reference to Echo 419, a Pelican flown by Carol Rawley in Halo: Combat Evolved. The 1 is replaced with a 7, Bungie's favorite number. References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Recovery Category:Missing in Action